Resident Evil: contagion
by Jason-Shadow-Cann
Summary: Jill valentine Has called on the aid of her former STARS Training buddy in Madison, WI Jason Cann to help her and the rest of the gang infiltrate a Umbrella facilaty under Lake Mendota. Rated M for Blood, gore, Disturbing images,lemon of JillxOc
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Contagion

I do not claim to own the resident evil series or any of it's character from the Novels or games.

Chapter 1

Jason was sitting at his desk in the Madison STARS. It felt just like any other work day slow, boring, and no action what so ever. The only thing he could really do was look over files of past cases in the Dane county area while listing to the local rock station. He looked around the only other member in the office was Maya "Sniper Wolf" Allison Madison STARS' sniper extraordinaire. Suddenly a Secretary walked in " Jason there's a Ms. Jill Valentine to see you." The secretary said. "Jill Valentine! I haven't seen her since the STARS Training Camp! What could she want?" Jason thought "Tell her I'll be right Down." Jason got up, turned of the radio, and headed down.

Jill was sitting on a chair in the waiting room when the secretary came out and said that he'd be right down Jill wished she had dressed better for the occasion, she hadn't seen Jason since her STARS training and was only dressed in a Blue T-shirt and Denim Jeans and she wasn't even wearing a Bra for Christ's sake because in her hurry to get away from Raccoon and Umbrella she forgot to grab any spares and hasn't had the chance to go Bra shopping yet. Jason walked out of the east door to greet her. " what's up, Jill I haven't seen you since our Training. What are doing here?" Jason said "Well I just happened to be in town and I figured I come and see you." She replied "After I heard what happened to Raccoon City I feared the worst, It's a relief you're alive." Jason said

"About that, you think we could go out for a cup of coffee or something and talk about it?" Jill Asked Jason. "Why not!" He answered. " As a matter of fact my shift just ended about five Minutes ago. Why don't we go to the local Coffee Shop across the street?" Jason Said. "Sure Sounds good to me." Jill replied.

Jason and Jill sat with their coffee at a booth in the far left. "Jason I came to tell that whatever you heard about raccoon city is a cover up by Umbrella Inc." Jill told Jason in a low voice 'But why would they cover that up?" Jason asked. "Raccoon wasn't destroyed by a nuclear melt down but a Outbreak of a Mutagenic virus called the T-virus in which they used in illegal bio-weapon experimentation." She replied "The virus causes People to be come.." Jill hesitated a bit thinking how to put this so she didn't sound psychotic "… I guess you could call them the living Dead." Jill said. Jason looked at Jill with a look of interest. "You actually Believe me!" Jill asked Surprised. "Of course I do, you were never one to lie. How'd you come up with this info." First hand experience me my squad was stranded when or Coward of a pilot Brad Vickers left us for dead when we were being chased by infected dogs in the Arklay Mountains to a "abandoned" mansion built by Umbrella Inc. to house Secret illegal experiments of creating bio-weapons." Jill continued " Wait a minute infected dogs I thought you said this affected people?" Jason asked "It does but it's trans-species contagion causing mutation in plants, animals, fish, Reptiles, basically any thing capable of catching a virus. Our Field medic Rebecca Chambers found out this info by observing victims." Jill said " So why are you telling me this information?" Jason asked " Because I'd like you to join me in exposing this company's experiments." Jill said " we found out that there's a secret facility Under Lake Mendota. The other members of the infiltration team should arrive in about three days. David Trapp of New York STARS will brief you should you decide to come along." Jill said "Count me in I've hated Umbrella for years since my Cousin died from the construction of one of their buildings but never gave us any restitution. Speaking of do you have any place to stay for these three Days?" Jason asked " No, why?" Jill replied. "Because you can stay at my place for a while if you want." Jason offered

"Alright. I'd like that." Jill replied.

Tell me what you think, please no flames I'm a newb at this fanfic stuff but not to Resident evil


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jill felt kinda awkward When she thought about how snapped to agreeing to Stay with Jason until Rebecca, David, Carlos, and Alice to Madison. She had always had a crush on Jason in Basic training but by the time they graduated, that crush had blown into a all out feeling of loving him. When David said they had found info on another facility in "The Planet" under Lake Mendota of Madison, Wisconsin she told the other renegade STARS that she was going on ahead to talk to STARS connection. She never thought that these feelings would surface again. " Were here Jill." Jason Said Snapping Jill out of her little world. They were in front of a beautiful Cobalt Blue house. Jason showed Jill around " Sorry for the mess You Kinda caught me off guard for your visit. Jason's House was a bit trashed, but then She'd had kept her house the same way. Jill saw that the TV area was the most littered with a PS2, a X-box, and various video games strewn about. She picked up a Title and looked at it. She noticed a common theme in Jason preference of Titles, He seemed to like RPGs, She wondered how he could Have time to play these long games.

Jason came up after cleaning of the couch and pulling out a sofa bed and setting it up. "Here this should get you by for the next couple days." Jason said smiling. "Thanks Jay." She replied to him. "Well you know it's already 7:30 We should get a good nights sleep." Jason suggested "I gotta call the Guys first, All right?" Jill said dialing the number to Rebecca's cell she bought under a false alias. After about a minute of ringing Rebecca picked up "Hey Rebecca it's me Jill, Could you put David on?." Jill said over the phone. "Sure, hold on. " Rebecca said as she passed the phone to David "Hello?" the British accent voice of David said "He's in David." Jill said " Really? what's he like Jill?" David asked "Well to start he's 23 years old, has brown hair, Hazel eyes, and is the computers expert and Alpha leader of his team." She explained to David " Whoa. Sound like a valuable ally if you ask me. We had a set back so well be there in hopefully about four days." "Alright David." Jill Hung up the phone and took off her pants to get rady for bed but left her Tee on because she wasn't wearing a bra.

Jill stared having on the many reoccurring nightmares she had night after night since Raccoon. She was running from a Pack of zombies and ran into a industrial corridor filled with the stink of rotting bodies. Dizzy by the smell Jill tripped over the body of a police officer who had a hole in his cranium and closer inspection reviled that his brain was sucked out by something. She didn't want to run into the something that did this but those Zombies were still banging at the metal door. She explored a little further to find a door to the main warehouse of a some nature then she saw it, some thing moved so fast that it was a blur. Jill stared to turn back to the hall way but suddenly the thing that moved so fast had pounced on top of her back knocking her 9mm pistol out of reach. She now had a clear view of what the thing was, it Had a insect shaped body and six arms that each ended in a nasty looking claw at least a inch long. The thing dug these inch long claws into her side and pined her arms to her side. Jill scream in a mixture of intense pain and the realization that she was going to die horribly. The monster leaned it s head closer to Jill's Cranium and a long mosquito like sucker forced it's way inside. She screamed in pain again because she could feel her brain being sucked strait out of her skull. Blood was dripping from the wound staining her brown hair Crimson. Jill woke up screaming that same cry of pain and shock. Jason came running into the room and immediately sat beside Jill. "I'm all right Jason, I'm all right. Just a nightmare been having since raccoon." Jill responded to Jason running in the room like a maniac. Jason put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Want to talk about it, Jill?" "sure" She said still a little scared. " There were these monsters in raccoon named _Brain suckers_ because their main food consisted of human brains. I was running away from hoard of zombies when I ran into a warehouse of some kind and one of those things attacked me, I could see my brain leave my Body, Jason! MY FUCKING BRAIN!" she started to panic "Jill snap out of it, Raccoon's over, in the past, But should we encounter one of those monsters, It's ass is grass and I'm gonna smoke it."

Jason flashed Jill a smile "Jason you always knew what to say." Before Jill knew what she doing she kissed Jason with all her passion, much to her surprise Jason returned the kiss. "Jason, I guess this is a good time to tell you I'm in love with you, I have been ever since basic training." She said blushing. " Guess what Jill, I'm in love with you." Jason said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Jill kissed him again, this time on the forehead. " There nothing to be confused about, Jason." She said caressing his chest. Jason started getting a erection. "Jill, you're uh… turning me on." he said with a very confused face

"That's the point silly, now are you going to return the favor or leave me hanging?" she replied. Jason got her point he took off her T- shirt to expose a pair of supple C-cup breasts, Jason couldn't help but stare. "something wrong Jason?" Jill asked. "No ,not at all. There just more beautiful than I imaged, Jill." Jason replied as they exchanged yet another passionate kiss this time around frenching. Jason started to play with Jill breasts causing her to pull her head back in pleasure, then out of no where he suckled her left nipple causing Jill to moan for more. "Jason let me repay you for that." Jill said as she started taking off his underpants. Jill started to give her love a BJ "Jill that feels great!" Jason moaned. Jill just continued to pleasure her lover.

About five minutes later Jill stopped her BJ and moaned " Jason come in me." "Gladly. He said fixing Jill up above him for Cowgirl style. Jill started to ease Jason's 8½ inch penis into her. When she managed to get all 8½ inches in side she started moving up and down on his member. "Jill, this feels so fucking good!" Jason yelled in pleasure "Jason you are so BIG… inside ME!" Jill said with a series of load moans afterwards "Jason I think I'm gonna have my climax!" Jill yelled with very apparent pleasure. " Me too." Jason replied "Jason, Jason, JASON!" Jill yelled as she climaxed in sync with Jason. They soaked the sofa bed with they're fluids.

Jill collapsed on to Jason with him still inside of her. " That was amazing Jason, you're the best I ever had." Jill said breathing heavily. " you were the best I ever had." Jason said breathing heavily as well. He started to pull out but Jill stopped him. " please, I want to fall asleep like this, like we're one." Jill half begged Jason. "All Right." Jill wrapped her arm a round Jason's chest and for the first time since Raccoon, Didn't have nightmares.

Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I'm hoping to get the action started next chapter. We'll see if it does start. if any body has any suggestions for me, let me know in the next R&R.


End file.
